Demyx
Demyx is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. He's the Nobody of an unknown man, and Organization XIII's Number IX. Background Not much is known about Demyx's past. He's the Nobody of a strong-willed person who gave into the darkness in his heart. He was recruited by one of the early members of the Organization XIII, potentially Zexion or Xigbar. Even though he's been a member of the Organization for a relatively long time, most of his superiors often berrate him for his lousy work. He was the first member of the Organization to be deployed onto the battlefield to eliminate Sora during the events of Kingdom Hearts II. He met Sora and his friends in the Underworld, but he failed to defeat them then. He fought against him again during the Battle of the 1000 Heartless, but Sora easily killed him. He was later resurrected by Xehanort in order to complete the True Organization XIII, but he betrayed them alongside Vexen. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star Level '(Fought evenly against Sora, who, at that point, had matched the Olympian God Hades, who is comparable to Zeus.) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Able to keep up with Sora and Roxas, who are capable of interstellar travel in short timeframes.) Durability: Large Star Level (Endured many hits from Sora.) Hax: Duplication, Life Draining (Water-elemental attacks in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days can drain HP from targets) Intelligence: Below Average (Both academically and in combat, Demyx isn't very smart.) Stamina: Unspecified (Lacks feats in this department.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Corridors of Darkness:' Demyx is able to summon portals that allow him to freely travel through worlds. *'Water Manipulation:' Demyx is able to manipulate water in diverse ways by using his sitar. Techniques *'Form Creation:' Demyx creates water clones of himself that attack the enemy. These clones are pretty weak, but Demyx can't be harmed while controlling them, and he can create over fifty of them. *'Bubble Blaster:' Demyx shoots bubble projectiles that damage the enemy. *'Geyser Trail:' Demyx causes several watery eruptions that follow the enemy's trail and heavily damage them. *'Water Dash:' Demyx dashes towards the enemy and leaves behind a trail of geysers. *'Water Wall:' Demyx causes pillars of water to shoot up and knock aside all foes who approach him. *'Wave Dance:' Demyx twirls around while approaching his foe, striking them with his Sitar a couple times. He then sends out pillars to knock them into the air before ending with a collective barrage of water pillars. *'Show Stealer:' Demyx attacks anyone who interrupts his music using his Sitar. *'Wave Gigs:' Demyx's Limit Break. He frantically plays his guitar, causing many water columns to surround him and damage enemies. To finish the foes off, he creates large balls of water that explode and knock enemies back. Equipment *'Sitar:' A special type of string instrument that Demyx can use to manipulate water. He has multiple Sitars with different abilities. His strongest Sitar is called Arpeggio, and it increases combo length, heals Demyx after a combo, and boosts Demyx's magic. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence *Stole the Olympus Stone from Hercules. *Completed multiple missions for the Organization XIII. *Fought twice against Sora's crew. Powerscaling Although he's the weakest of Organization XIII, he is still able to fight against Sora and he's comparable to other members of the Organization in power. Weaknesses *Not very intelligent or skilled in battle. Sources Character Profile Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square-Enix Category:Disney Category:Large Star Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Duplication Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:RPG Characters